nlp_coachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nlp Coach Wiki
Willkommen im Nlp Coach Wiki Bearbeitung und Beantwortung der Fragen für den Abschluss des nlp resonanz Coach Fragen Coaching-Test 1. Wie definieren Sie Coaching? * Eva: * Gerda: * Vanessa: - Coaching ist eine Begleitung der besonderen Art. Der Coach unterstützt den Coachee eigene Ressourcen zu nutzen, um sich weiterzuentwickeln. Der Coach "heilt" somit nicht, sondern gibt Hilfestellungen (setzt die Kommunikation bewusst ein, bietet Interventionen an). Der Coachee kann selbst entscheiden, ob er etwas verändern will und wie weit er gehen will. - Anhand Selbsterfahrungen kann der Coachee "lebendig" lernen. - Coaching hilft, die persönlichen Denk‐ und Handlungsmöglichkeiten zu erweitern und steigert die Gesundheit, sowie Lebensqualität des Coachees. - Im Coaching hat der Coach ein positives Menschenbild: Menschen tragen alles in sich, was sie brauchen, um mit ihren Problemen zurecht zu kommen; die Person an sich ist in Ordnung, das Verhalten ist inadäquat. * Simon: * Franziska: Coaching (betreuen, trainieren) bezeichnet Beratungs- (Blockade,Konflikt) und Trainingskonzepten zur Entwicklung und Umsetzung persönlicher oder beruflicher Ziele und der dazu notwendigen Kompetenzen (Def. Wikipedia, 5.10.2014). Hierbei empfinde ich Coaching als den Prozess, wenn der Coachee den Coach an der Hand durch seine individuelle und persönliche Landschaft führt. Dabei darf der Coach staunen, bewundern, entdecken und begreifen. Der Coach versucht durch Anstupsen (Interesse und Würdigung) des Coachees diesen in seiner individuelle Resonanzschwingung zu stärken bzw. wahrzunehmen. Dabei motiviert und bestärkt der Coach den Coachee in dem Prozess etwaige Disharmonien (Konflikte, Blockaden) umzustimmen und individuell zu harmonisieren. Hierbei ist meine Rolle als Coach den Coachee in seinen Fähigkeiten bzw. Schritten zu bestärken und die etwaigen Disharmonien wahrzunehmen (z.B: durch Rapportbruch; ANM.: Es zeigen sich nur Disharmonien, die umzustimmen der Coachee auch die nötige Energie und Kraft besitzt.), dem Coachee diese Disharmonien bewusst werden zu lassen (VAKOG), ihn/sie auf ihrem Prozess der Harmonisierung zu begleiten und die neue Harmonie zu festigen (üben). 2. Schreiben Sie 3 positive Grundannahmen auf, die für Ihr Handeln in Bezug auf Coaching von Bedeutung sind (Präsuppositionen)? * Eva: * Gerda: * Vanessa: - Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen in uns. - Nicht die Person ist falsch, sondern sein Verhalten inadäquat. Die Person an sich ist vollkommen. - Wir geben ein Verhalten und/oder ein Gefühl erst auf, wenn wir etwas besseres gefunden haben. - Jeder tut das Beste, was er im Moment kann. - In jeder Schwierigkeit steckt eine Chance. * Simon: * Franziska: Jeder Mensch ist einzigartig in seinen Fähigkeiten und all diese Fähigkeiten sind gebraucht bzw. eine unglaubliche Bereicherung für diese Welt. Jeder Mensch bekommt genau jene Herausforderungen in seinem Leben gestellt, für die er/sie alle Qualitäten und Fähigkeiten in sich trägt um diese zu meistern. Jeder Mensch bekommt zu dem Zeitpunkt Herausforderungen gestellt, an dem die Person auch die Energie und Kraft hat um die dafür benötigten Fähigkeiten in sich zu entdecken und zu entwickeln. 3. Wie können Sie Rapport (Vertrauen) auf verschiedenen Ebenen herstellen? Führen Sie das kurz an. Rapport-Tanzen (privat) Spiegeln (Als Übung oder im alltag, als Coach, bei der Arbeit etc.) Atmung angleichen In das Gegenuber hineinversetzen gemeinsames Thema/ gemeinsame Interessen finden VAKOG -> sehen, hören, fühlen, riechen und schmecken 4. Benennen Sie drei Möglichkeiten, mit denen Sie in einen ressourcevollen Zustand (Quelle) kommen. Schreiben Sie die Schritte auf. * Eva: * Gerda: * Vanessa: - Tanzen - Trance (Buch von Dr. Gundl Kutschera, Trance 1. Reise zu deinem Selbst, CDs....) - Natur - Submodalitäten (mit Hilfe der Submodalitäten vom Kraftplatz kommt man leichter wieder an diesen Ort, in diesen Zustand) * Simon: * Franziska: - Körper bewegen (schaukeln) - Bäume stellen (um die jeweilige Situation Bäume stellen) - Krone und Wurzeln (Licht atmen) 5. Was sind die Kriterien für eine gute Zieldefinition? Erläutern Sie deren Sinn. Ein Ziel ist gut, wenn... - es in der Gegenwart formuliert ist - wahrnehmen mit allen Sinnen wie es ist, wenn ich es erreicht habe. Wie sehe ich aus? Wie spürt es sich an? - es positiv formuliert ist - Negationen versteht das Unbewusste nicht. - der Endzustand formuliert wird - da es verschiedene Wege zu seiner Erreichung gibt. - für einen selbst formuliert wird - nicht der andere soll dies und das tun, damit ich zum Beispiel glücklich bin. Das Ziel muss selbst erreichbar sein und nicht von anderen Personen abhängig sein. - es für die Person wichtige Submodalitäten enthält. - wenn zum Beispiel der Wunsch vorhanden ist einen erfüllenden Beruf auszuüben, die Person jedoch noch keine Ahnung hat, welcher Beruf dies sein könnte... Hier kann gefragt werden, wie sich die Person beim Arbeiten sieht, wenn sie einen erfüllenden Beruf ausübt --> weit, hell, funkelnde.... 6. Was heißt System/Ökologie im Coaching-Prozess? Wie funktioniert der Öko-Check? Frage nach Aufwand und Ertrag: Was ist die positive Absicht eines Verhaltens/ Systems? Welchen Nutzen hat wer davon? Verliere ich den Nutzen wenn ich das verhalten aufgebe bzw das problem löse? Wenn ja, sind es mir die Vorteile wert? Was verändert sich dadurch? Wie reagiert das System? Im NLP bedeutet Öko Check die Überprüfung der Verträglichkeit des Ziels mit dem inneren und äusseren System des Coachees (Werteordnung, den Zielen der Persönlichkeitsanteile und sozialem Umfeld). Veränderungen in einem komplexen System beeinflussen das gesamte System und können unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen erzeugen. Ein lebendiges System ist darum bemüht, sich selbst im Zustand der Stabilität zu halten. Veränderung steht häufig im Widerspruch zur Stabilität. Der Öko-Check respektiert den Ist-Zustand und die Integrität eines Systems. Mit dem Öko Check soll sichergestellt werden, dass keine unbedachten oder destruktiven Veränderungen in Gang gebracht werden. Offenbaren sich ungewollte Konsequenzen, so muss entweder das Ziel verändert werden oder es wird eine Einigung durch internale oder externale Verhandlung herbeigeführt. Der Öko Check kann auf bewusster oder unbewusster Ebene gemacht werden. Auch wenn bei NLP Formaten der Öko Check üblicherweise am Ende steht, sollte man während der gesamten Intervention auf Ökologieverletzungen achten. Eine Form des Öko Checks besteht darin auf Inkongruenz zu achten. Inkongruenzen können als innere Einwände (innere Botschaften von einwanderhebenden unbewussten Teilen) interpretiert werden. (http://nlpportal.org/nlpedia/wiki/Ökocheck) Die Zielverträglichkeit kann man zunächst direkt, auf bewusster Ebene erfragen (Ich - Du - Meta Position). Gibt es Lebensbereiche, Werte, andere Ziele oder Wünsche, Personen, ..., die mit der Veränderung nicht einverstanden sind? Manchmal ist das Bewusste einverstanden, das Unbewusste aber nicht. Das zeigt sich oft durch Inkongruenz im Verhalten ("Ja" mit Kopfschütteln...). Vielleicht sind Persönlichkeitsanteile nicht einverstanden, diese können, wie im Six Step, gefragt werden. Der Coach kann auch dazu auffordern, mögliche Einwände zu phantasieren. Erfahrungsgemäß ergreift das Unbewusste diese Chance, um sich zu äußern und auf mögliche Störungen oder Nebenwirkungen aufmerksam zu machen. Der Coach kann auch durch Fragen wie: "Was würde passieren, wenn ...?!" potentielle Problempunkte abklopfen. Wenn sich Einwände ergeben, muss entweder * das Ziel so lange verändert werden, bis die Bedenken angemessene Berücksichtigung finden oder * eine Einigung durch eine Verhandlung mit dem einwändenden Teil herbeigeführt werden. 7. Nennen Sie 3 Formen, wie Sie Ressourcen dorthin bringen, wo sie gebraucht werden (Ressourcentransfer). Kollaps-Anker: 1.Negatives Gefühl wählen, ankern 2. Reihe von positiven erlebnissen ankern (intensiver als negatives Gefühl) 3. gleichzeitig positiven und negativen Anker drücken. Der stärkere Anker neutralisiert den schwächeren. Pole zusammenfuhren/Verhandlungsrefraiming: 1. Gegensatzpaar finden (z.B. Sicherheit und freiheit) 2. Jeden Teil in eine Hand geben 3. Für jede Hand ein Symbol kommen lassen 4. VAKOG (wie fühlt es sich an?) 5. Nach positiver Absicht fragen 6. Erkennen, dass beide teile wichtig sind und bedanken 7. Fragen ob sie den jeweils anderen Teil kennen, miteinander bekannt machen 8. Gegenseitige anerkennung der positiven absichten 9. Fragen ob der andere Teil noch was tun kann 10. Pole zusammenfuhren, Hände finden zusammen, neues Symbol entsteht. Ressourcentransfer: 1. 2 Blatter auf den boden legen, 1= Problemsituation, 2 = Kraftquelle 2. Einsteigen in 1 3. Benennen der fehlenden Werte 4. Aussteigen und abscutteeln 5. In 2 einsteigen und hineinschaukeln 6. VAKOG, Submodalitäten 7. Schaukeln: Kannst du die Werte finden, die auf der anderen Seite fehlen? 8. Aussteigen, zurück in negative situation in der Zukunft 9. Positive Werte in die situation fliesen lassen 10. Für die Zukunft 3 Möglichkeiten schenken lassen. 8. Was sind Submodalitäten? Nenne Sie Beispiele. Qualitäten der Wahrnehmung, z.B. offen, weit, hell, frisch, fließend, weich etc. Submodalität bedeutet im Neuro-Linguistischen Programmieren eine qualitative Untergliederung der fünf Sinnessysteme (der sogenannten Sinnesmodalitäten). Die Kombination und Abfolge der Submodalitäten bilden laut NLP die Grundbausteine des subjektiven Erlebens. (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Submodalität) 9. Was sind Beliefs (Definition). Woran erkennen Sie Beliefs? Beliefs sind Überzeugungen, welche unser Verhalten beeinflussen. Sie geben uns Regeln vor, nach denen wir unser Leben ausrichten. Sie beeinflussen, was wir über eine bestimmte Rolle denken (Mütter sind..., Männer sind....). Des Weiteren sind sie nach dem Ursache-Wirkungs-Muster aufgebaut (wenn..., dann...). Sie können bewusst und unbewusst sein. Beliefs entstehen durch Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit und durch das Vorleben der Menschen in unserem Umfeld. Beliefs können kraftvoll sein und uns stärken, oder uns einschränken und krank machen. Sie können als ein automatisches Programme angesehen werden. Wenn uns Beliefs einschränken, dann können wir das automatische Programm mit Hilfe von verschiedenen Methoden umprogrammieren. Eine typische Frage ist: Wo für tue ich es? 10. Nennen Sie je ein Beispiel für Kontext- und Bedeutungsreframing. Kontext-Refraiming: moglichkeiten/Situationen suchen, wo das betreffende verhalten eine Stärke ist, z.B. "Mein Kind ist so aufmüpfig" -> Es kann sich durchsetzen, weiß was es will etc. Bedeutungsreframing: Die Bedeutung eines Symptoms wird verändert, z.B. "Die Leute um mich herum verhalten sich nicht so wie ich es mir vorstelle" = "Sie respektieren mich nicht" Neue Bedeutung: "Ich kann von der Andersartigkeit und der Vielfalt profitieren/lernen. 11. Beschreiben Sie den Unterschied zwischen Meta- und Milton-Modell. Warum wenden Sie welches Modell an? Meta-Modell: sensorisch genaue sprache, innere begrenzungen und wirklichkeiten wahrnehmen und hinterfragen. Das Meta-Modell eignet sich zum Hinterfragen von Zielen, zum Kalibrieren, rapport hersteelen, in Problemsituationen allgemein, bei Zuschreibungen. Milton-Modell: mehrdeutige sprache. Es wird bewusst geführt, es werden jedoch ganz viele angebote gemacht, damit das Gegenüber seine eigene genauigkeit findet. Es werden versteckte aufforderungen gemacht. Illusion der Wahl: "Ich weiß nicht, ob du die veranderung sofort oder etwas später wahrnehmen wirst". Das milton-Modell eignet sich um jemanden in seinen inneren Zustand zu fuhren, Geschenke zu machen, Ressourcen zu integrieren 12. Was ist eine Trance? Eine trance ist ein veränderter Bewusstseinszustand, der mehr oder weniger tief sein kann, bei dem sich die Person auf eine Thematik fokussiert. Auch im Alltag erleben wir standig Trancen, z.B. beim Spielen, Sport, Putzen, Tagträumen, Autofahren, lernen etc. Hypnose ist der tiefstmögliche Trancezustand. 13. Beschreiben Sie das Überlappen von Repräsentationssystemen. Was kennzeichnet eine „ volle Erfahrung “? Das Überlappen von Repräsentationssystemen ist z.B. im Milton-Modell sehr wichtig. Es werden alle Repräsentationssysteme, alle Sinne angesprochen, und zwar moglichst überlappend, d.h. nicht der Reihe nach nacheinander. Z.B.: "Während du da stehst und die Wärme der Sonne auf deiner Haut genießt und deine Lungen mit der von Blüten süßen Luft füllst, hörst du plotzlich ein leises, aber stetiges Plätschern..." Es handelt sich dann um eine volle Erfahrung, wenn die Beschreibung moglichst umfassend ist, da unsere Wahrnehmung immer gleichzeitig ist. 14. Was sind Strategien ( Definition )? Wofür sind Strategien zu nutzen? Strategien legen die Schritte fest, die zu einem Ziel führen. Strategien entwickeln wir aufgrund von Erfahrungen. Manche waren als Kind nützlich, sind aber nun hinderlich. Dann gilt es neue Strategien zu entwickeln. Diese helfen im Umgang mit problematischen Situationen. Strategien werden im Coaching erst angewendet, wenn Blockaden gelöst sind. Beispiele für Strategien sind: Behaviour Generator (Verhalten stehlen), SWISH-Wasserfall, HUNA 15. Was heißt Kalibrieren? xxx 17. Wie motivieren Sie sich und Coachees? (intelligente Fragen nach Ressourcen/positive Erfahrungen) xxx 18. Was heißt inhaltsfreie Prozessführung? (Verhalten und Absicht/Person trennen) xxx 19. Wann und wo brauchen Sie 1., 2. und 3. Position? xxx 20. Welche Sinne (Repräsentationssysteme) fallen Ihnen leicht und welche sind für Sie schwer? xxx 21. Wann ist Dissoziieren und wann ist Assoziieren für Sie wichtig? xxx 22. Wie erkennen Sie Spiele? Und welche Spiele sind Gefahren? xxx 23. Wie ist der Unterschied zwischen Ratschlägen und Vorschlägen? xxx Letzte Aktivitäten Vorgestellt Füge hier Inhalte ein, die du gerne vorstellen möchtest! Entweder ein Video, ein Bild oder einen vorgestellten Artikel. 298px Kategorie:Wiki